battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
USAS-12
The''' USAS-12''' is a modern Korean-made, fully automatic, 12-gauge shotgun developed during the 1980's by Daewoo Precision Industries. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the USAS12 is obtained by completing a certain "Find-All-Five" challenge. One must simply check their stats online (see External Links) and it will be unlocked the next time the player signs in. Or you can enter the code aw3somef1rep0wer. Only accessible through multiplayer, it is issued to the Demolition class. It is the only automatic shotgun, but it is balanced out by a lower rate of fire. It is capable of killing within 3 or so shots. Its main downsides come from its somewhat low magazine size (10 shells) and fairly uncontrollable recoil. File:BFBC_USAS12.jpg|The USAS12 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Ascension in Conquest mode. File:BFBC_USAS12_AIMED.jpg|The USAS12 being aimed. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the USAS-12 Auto uses a 12 round magazine. It retains its fully-automatic fire mode, and is found as a collectible in Snowblind, but has several appearances throughout the singleplayer mode, such as when it is used by Russian forces in Sangre del Toro, and given to the player character in Airborne. The USAS-12 with 12 Gauge Slugs can be found in a opened ship container just before some stairs at the beginning of the level Crack the Sky. Both versions of the gun are collectibles. In multiplayer, the USAS-12 Auto is the last shotgun issued to all kits, unlocked at rank 21. It is fully automatic and has a 6 round magazine. The USAS-12 has almost exactly the same weapon stats as the Saiga 20K except for it being automatic. With 12 Gauge Slugs, it can be used as a sort of burst-fire assault rifle, although it suffers from a small magazine, a low rate of fire, and high recoil, as well as a steep increase in spread per shot. It is a very good idea to apply the Extended Shotgun Magazine specialization to the USAS-12, as it doubles its capacity to a total of 12 shells per magazine and greatly increases its potential to take on multiple targets. BC2 USAS-12.png|The USAS-12 Auto at Cold War in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 USAS-12 zoomed.png|The zoomed view of the USAS-12 Auto. BFBC2 USAS-12 Static.png|The USAS-12 Auto in first-person view. BFBC2 USAS-12 Reloading.png|The USAS-12 Auto in mid-reload. BC2USAS12SP.JPG|The USAS-12 Auto in the single-player level Airborne. Battlefield Play4Free USAS-12 In Battlefield Play4Free, the USAS-12 makes another appearance. It retains its fully-automatic firemode, but gains the ability to use ironsights. It comes with a standard 6-round magazine and unlocks at level 17. It is available for every class at the cost of 400 per day or 999 for unlimited use. It is not recommended you buy this gun permanently unless you have a great amount of funds, since most servers ban this shotgun. It's banned from most servers because players think it's overpowered because of its incredible damage at close range, apart from being fully automatic. File:USAS12 BFP4F.jpg|The USAS12 in BFP4F File:USAS12 BFP4F sights.jpg|The USAS12's ironsights File:USAS12 BFP4F menu.jpg|The USAS12's menu entry 3026.png|High-quality render of the USAS-12 Veteran's USAS-12 The Veteran's USAS-12 features a higher damage over the standard USAS-12 and a larger magazine of 8 rounds. The cost for unlimited use is 1879 . The gun's appearance is rugged, but the differences with the standard USAS are very small, unlike other Veteran's guns. The gun now costs 750 credits after the Dec. 1st updates BFP4F Veteran's USAS-12 Stats.png|Stats Performance BFP4F Veteran's USAS-12.png|The Veteran's USAS-12 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F Veteran's USAS-12 Sights.png|The Veteran's USAS-12's iron sights. 3011111.png|High-quality render of the Veteran's USAS-12 Elite's USAS-12 The Elite's USAS-12 does even more damage per pellet than the Veteran's version and has a larger magazine of 10 rounds to further increase its usefulness. The cost of this gun is 3749 for unlimited use or 2500 per day. The weapon has a very clean appearance, like all of the elite weapons, and sports a tan paint scheme on the stock, pistol grip and handguard. This gun is very similar to the Saiga-12, being equal or superior in every aspect: both have the same damage and magazine capacity, but the USAS has a higher rate of fire, being fully automatic, costs less Battlefunds and can be temporary bought with in-game credits. BFP4F Elite's USAS-12 Stats.png|Stats Performance BFP4F Elite'sUSAS-12.jpg|The Elite's USAS-12 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F Elite'sUSAS-12 Sights.jpg|The Elite's USAS-12's iron sights 3028.png|High-quality render of the Elite's USAS-12 Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The USAS-12 can be found in the mission Kaffarov with various optical attachments. Multiplayer In Battlefield 3, the USAS-12 is an all-kit weapon, with a fully-automatic firemode and the same attachment selection as the other shotguns. It is unlocked at rank 43 and is magazine fed. After release, the weapon became the target of numerous complaints from the community concerning the excessive power provided by the Frag ammunition. DICE has released a patch helping resolve this issue by lowering the Frag ammo's firepower, fire rate, impact and splash damage and area of effect. The amount of projectiles fired was decreased to 7 in the June update. Compared to other shotguns, the USAS-12 fires the absolute lowest amount of pellets pr. shot, has the highest spread tied with MK3A1, and the highest rate of fire. While these attributes make it suitable for close quarters, it's effectiveness decreases significantly and much faster than any other shotgun outside of point blank range, as it needs at least 6 (8 with flechette, meaning 1-shot capabillity is completely lost unless on close range heashots) out of 7 pellets to connect with a torso in order to make a kill inside of 8 meters, which, coupled with the high spread, is highly optimistic at 8 meters and beyond. Players can attach slug rounds to increase long effectiveness, however the base accuracy and the slug rounds slow travel speed make it unsuitable for medium-long range combat. Weapon Unlocks Battlefield 3 USAS-12 Rest.png|'USAS-12'. Battlefield 3 USAS-12 IS.png|USAS-12's iron sight. 800px-BF3-USAS-1.jpg|The USAS-12 in the singleplayer level Kaffarov. usas12dogtag.png|The USAS-12 Proficiency Dog Tag. Note that it shows a SPAS-12 instead of the USAS-12. Trivia *In multiplayer of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ''on the PC, the USAS-12 had crosshairs instead of the usual circle crosshair that the other shotguns have,even without 12 Gauge slug rounds. This has been patched. *In ''Battlefield 3, The USAS-12's proficiency dog tag has a picture of a SPAS-12 (with the stock folded) on it instead of the USAS-12. *On 27th of March 2012, DICE has released a patch for the PS3 version of Battlefield 3 that reduces the rate of fire of the weapon when equipped with frag rounds, reduced their damage potential, reduced splash damage and reduces the range, thus, balancing the weapon. This Patch was later given to the PC and Xbox versions of the game. *In Battlefield 3 the left side of the weapon has Baewoo Brecisions of Korea written on it as an obvious spoof of its manufacturer Daewoo Precision Industries of Korea. *In Battlefield 3 the USAS-12 Mastery dog tag has a drum magazine not availiable in the game. *in Battlefield 3, when equipped with a Kobra sight, it will be held in a lower position, under the shoulder *Many players will jokingly say " It (USAS-12) can change day and night", referring to the "god-like" power that the shotgun had when equipped with Frag rounds. This saying originated from the YouTube video series Battlefield Friends ''episode titled "USAS-12". Videos [[Video:USAS-12 AUTO|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the USAS-12 Auto in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor and White Pass in Squad Deathmatch mode]] External links *USAS-12 on Wikipedia *USAS-12 on Modern Firearms *[http://badcompany.ea.com/myprofile/ Battlefield: Bad Company stats website to unlock the USAS-12 (must have an EA account and have played an online game)] de:USAS-12ru:USAS-12 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Shotguns Category:Construction